It is known in motor vehicles to provide a vehicle interior component such as a console (e.g. center console, floor console, etc.). It is also known to provide a storage compartment within the floor console or center console. It is further known to provide a door (e.g. tambour door, cover, etc.) for an opening such as the storage compartment within the console. In such an arrangement the door can be opened and retracted to allow and restrict access to the storage compartment. It is further known to configure the console to provide a receptacle into which the door is received when opened. It is further known to provide a handle on the door to facilitate opening and closing.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved vehicle interior component such as a console with a door for a storage compartment.